We Meet Again
by Rise-Eternal-Night
Summary: May returns to Hoenn, determined to find her battle style she promised Drew. After several years, May rejoins the completion world. Drew and crew also goes to Hoenn. When May and Drew meet at the Grand Festival, what will happen? Are they just rivals? R
1. Chapter 1 May

_Hi everyone. This is my first Pokemon fanfic, so I hope you will all enjoy it. I am a huge May x Drew fan, so this fanfic would be about May post Wallace Cup as she goes on a journey back in Hoenn to develop her battle style she had promised Drew. This first chapter will be primarily about May, but I promise Drew will have his appearance in the next chapter. (I don't plan on making this a very long fanfic…only about 3 chapters or so.) _

_With this said, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. (Btw I don't own anything except the storyline.)_

**Chapter 1- May**

May was again on her way back home from Sinnoh after competing in the Wallace Cup. Losing a startling defeat against the newer blue-headed coordinator, Dawn, reignited May's passion and determination to do better. _Ash always managed to find amazing trainers. Or did he help make his companions the way they are? He certainly made me come to love pokemon. Oh whatever. Now I have a new rival, and a tough one at that. _May was giddy. She loved the sense of a new challenge to overcome. Now she knew why Drew had always started to practice immediately after competitions. _Speaking of Drew, I haven't seen him in awhile_. Drew was May's first real rival, and she had to admit that if it weren't for him, she would have never tried so hard to become a top coordinator. The arrogant veggie-head always made May push herself to become stronger. Every time she felt as if she had achieved a great feat, Drew would always prove it to her that she still has a lot of catching up to do. So May embarked on the ship and returned to her hometown in Hoenn. It was there she discovered her love for pokemon and contests, so she hoped that by returning, she would also gain ideas and inspirations for new combinations and battling styles. The next time she sees Drew, she had to show him her new battle style.

Back at Petalburg city, the town gave her a huge welcome. Her friends and family held a huge party upon her arrival, and coordinators from around Hoenn visited to congratulate May for making it to finals and competing in a fantastic battle against Dawn. May was flattered though inwardly she knew that she didn't perform her best. She wondered whether Drew went through this thought process whenever his mobs of fans swarmed all around him. Then again, he probably loved the attention.

It took a week for all of the merriment to tone down. In that week, May had gorged herself with sweets. She couldn't resist. Everything was just too yummy. Her pokemon were enjoying the limelight too. Pokefans stopped by to take pictures with May and her pokemon, as well as give small gifts. What surprised May the most was that the breeders near Verdanturf had given her a pale yellow pokemon egg, telling her that the pokemon inside cannot be found in the region of Hoenn. _What have I done to deserve this?_ So after the festivity, May eagerly set out on her own journey with her little brother Max, who had gotten his very first pokemon. Max was always fond of Ash's mudkip and decided to choose one as his companion. Together, they decided to roam the region. May had to admit, however, that their traveling seemed rather lonely. There was no longer Ash, who was always a source of encouragement and entertainment.

May and Max's plans didn't go according to plan. At the bustling Rustboro city, the two decided to go separate ways. It took a lot of convincing, but Max managed to persuade his sister to let him do things on his own. He didn't want an overbearing sister. And for the first time, May felt all alone. So for some time, she decided to stay in Rustboro and train around there. She was close enough to home so that she could go back within a few days or so. Rather depressed, she went to the nearby beach and called out all of her pokemon. "Blaziken. Beautifly. Glaceon. Munchlax. Wartortle." With a blinding light, all of her pokemon came out, happy to be finally out of their pokeballs. May had also brought her egg along. It was close to hatching. Every ten minutes or so it would shake. May's pokemon immediately recognized their trainer's discomfort. As if on cue, each one of them in order performed their favorite moves: Blaziken with fire blast, Beautifly with silver wind, Glaceon with ice shard, Munchlax with solar beam, and Wartortle with aqua tail. To their delight, May smiled. _How dumb. I came back to Hoenn to train. I didn't come back to mope._ She jumped to her feet and automatically began having her pokemon try different combinations of moves. The pokemon in the egg must have also felt the excitement and started shake violently. There was a blinding light, and May and her pokemon stopped doing what they were doing to look at the egg. It was glowing, and with a piercing light, a small, yellow pokemon emerged from the egg. "Meep."

May squealed, and her pokemon looked quizzically at the fuzz-ball. From the egg came a little Mareep. "Pokeball, go!" The pokeball bounced off of the Mareep's cushiony fur and opened, a red light seemingly absorbing the pokemon. The pokeball fell to the ground and started rocking back and forth. May looked anxiously at the flashing dot, and she sighed with relief. She now had a new addition to her team. Quickly, she ran up to the pokeball and released the Mareep. The Mareep looked dazed, so May took it into her arms and gave it a squeeze. Jolts of electricity shocked May, but she couldn't care less. Besides, Ash's Pikachu have shocked her every now and then. She showed the Mareep to the rest of the group, and her pokemon happily accepted their new friend. This was a great sign, so May resumed training, focusing most of her attention to the new little Mareep she was dying to showcase in her future competitions.

May decided to stay around Rustboro to train. The wild pokemon there were at a decent level to train her Mareep. As May focused on teaching Mareep new moves, her other pokemon had also perfected their moves. May had finally found the way to showcase her pokemon in the brightest light possible. She was especially proud of Beautifly, who had completely mastered psychic as both an appealing move as well as a move charged with power. Therefore after May's Mareep evolved into a Flaaffy, May felt ready to return to the coordinator world and resume her goal of becoming top coordinator. She finally had her own unique style to show off and wow spectators.

At this time, it had been several years since May last competed in a competition. The loss at the Wallace Cup greatly impacted May, who ended up losing faith in herself. It was just like the time she had lost to Soledad, except at least after her loss to Soledad, Drew had come out of nowhere to boost her spirits. But now she was ready. May hurried to Slateport city, where the next competition would be held. She registered herself in the Hoenn league and was given a ribbon case. _It has been a last time_. When May had told Nurse Joy her name, Nurse Joy as well as some trainers and coordinators gasped in amazement. Again, it has been years since May had last been seen on tv. Many of her fans lost hope in ever seeing her again, but May was back in action. She would no longer shy herself away from what she loves to do, compete. She wasn't going down without a fight.

May's returning debut was beyond successful. May's Flaaffy had more flair and confidence than she had excepted. Unlike her Wartortle, who was completely nervous when he had first performed as a Squirtle, Flaaffy went out with charge. Flaaffy performed without a single flaw using cotton spore which highlighted her soft and fluffy fur and adding the power aspect by using thundershock to light up the little cotton balls so that they sparkled and glowed like lights. In the battle portion of the competition, May used Beautifly and Blaziken. It took less than the five minutes given for May's two pokemon to knock out her opponent's pokemon. This went the same for the finals in which May's pokemon used their supercharged combination of silver wind and fire blast to create a stage engulfed by fire that left no room for escape. May's Beautifly then stunned the crowd as she flew high above the flames and used morning sun, making her look like an angel while Blaziken, admist the flames, looked like the devil. The crowd roared with excitement. New and old coordinators alike where amazed at such a brilliant performance. Fans threw flowers onto the stage. May hugged her pokemon, congratulating them on a job very well done. Just as she was about to turn around to leave the stage, a rose fell down right in front of her. May stopped, and picked up the rose which immediately reminded her of the reason why she was on stage. The rose was exactly like the first rose Drew had given her. She hadn't thought of the green-haired coordinator lately for she was always caught up in work. She suddenly felt a weird pang in her chest. She couldn't be missing him. Then again, this competition felt empty and it lacked emotion. _Ah well. He, Soledad, and Harley_. May shuddered when remembering Harley. _Are probably competing in fantastic battles in Johto. _May didn't want to admit it, but she wished she were there as well. Back at her room in the Pokemon Center, May couldn't help but feel weird. So for the rest of the night, May stared at the rose, the only flower she had kept.

May's success did not end just there. She continued her journey all around Hoenn and competed in as many competitions as possible. Going from Pokemon Center to Pokemon Center, May's life was full of action—from escaping from mobs of fans to training until both she and her pokemon were wiped out. Her only comfort was eating at the Pokemon Center and catching some shut eye in her room, savoring the peace and quiet. And for the first time in who knows how long, May turned on the tv. She gasped. The threesome was in Hoenn and were giving great performances in various competitions throughout Hoenn. Soledad was just as graceful as ever, and Harley was just as creepy as he has been and will always be. Then there was Drew. May's face grew warm as she looked at Drew's performance clip. Flygon and Roserade looked even more fierce than before, but rather than watching Drew's battle, May couldn't help staring at Drew himself. _He's gotten much taller. Even a little more maturing looking too. Was he always so cool and collected? Ack. No May. What are you talking about. Drew is still the same._ May's mind started to flutter all around. She was happy her friends were here in Hoenn, but she was also beginning to feel queasy. It was finally time to prove to Drew that she was worthy of his recognition. May gulped. The intensity of which she has to performed heightened. It was finally time. She would definitely meet Drew at the Grand Festival, which was only a few months away and would definitely show him the great coordinator she has become.


	2. Chapter 2 The Final Punch

Wow. It has been ages since I had last went on this site. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update. Originally, I had wanted to finish the story within a month, but due to school work and volunteering, I never had the time nor inspiration. I want to thank everyone who has commented on the story and actually favorite it. With your support, I decided to come out of my writing slump, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. (Note: Characters' thoughts are italicized.)

**The Final Punch**

_No. No. No. This isn't suppose to be happening._ Beads of sweat formed on the coordinator's forehead. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she analyzed the battle. Less than three minutes on the clock and her opponent's pokemon was hardly touched at all while her flaafy was struggling to stand up. _This can't be the end. No, I won't let it_.

"You can do it, flaafy!" the coordinator yelled, inciting her friend. Quivering still, the pokemon steadied itself. Meanwhile the coordinator did not know what to do. She had tried everything- blinding the opponent, outwardly attacking it, and even using her opponent's move against her, but her opponent's meter remained unscathed. _What is this thing?_ As the coordinator tried to look across the arena, her version suddenly lost focus and everything spun around her. _Snap out of it. Hold yourself together_. Her heart was racing and…

Sitting upright in her bed, the coordinator's eyes shot open. She was panting heavily. Cold sweat which coated her body caused her to shiver. Gathering the sheets around her, May sat in silence trying to regain her composure. Yes, it was all a dream. It was only a dream, or was it? _Maybe it's just my nerves._ In less than a two days, the coordinator planned on entering her last competition before the Grand Festival. She had already secured four ribbons. Only one was left to go. But as snippets of the dream replayed in May's mind, the coordinator felt her heart race. Was she ready? Slowly, the coordinator's confidence began to dip a little. She began questioning her battle techniques, despite it only being a dream. The coordinator who had gained so much experience and respect felt as if she was the young coordinator who knew nothing of pokemon.

Not realizing how early she had woken up, May reached for her dresser and felt for her bag which safely contained her pokeballs. The lack of companions was finally growing on the traveling coordinator, so she decided to call out her team. With a huge explosion of light, six groggy pokemon came into view. Wartortle was still in its shell.

"I'm really sorry, guys, for waking you all up," May apologized, looking at her tired pokemon. Seeking comfort, May continued. "You know. We've really come a long way the past many months. Thanks to you all, many new coordinators have been inspired to follow our example. I really am grateful, but I don't know whether I can make it." Silence, though what could May expect. Pokemon couldn't talk. However, wartortle, who had just woken up, stuck out its head and nudged his trainer, and the rest followed. Flaafy and glaceon rubbed against May as beautifly landed on her head. With the others in the way, munchlax and blaziken stood close by. None of the pokemon understood how their bumptious trainer became like that, but that didn't matter. Their bonds were so strong that even if one of them was down, the rest shared the pain. So of course, May's pokemon had a feeling their trainer was nervous about the upcoming contest.

"Feee." Nudging it's trainer, flaafy motioned to the door. May followed faafy's gaze and a small smile formed on the coordinator's face. "Do you want to train now?" The pokemon nodded. May looked at the rest of the bunch though. Wartortle was back in its shell while May was being made a pillow by the rest. She laughed quietly.

"Thank you, everyone," she whispered. At the sound of their trainer's voice, each pokemon cracked an eye open and tried their best to stay awake. "Sorry for waking you all up. It was a bit selfish of me. Why don't you all go back to bed now?" Wartortle sheepishly smiled. One by one, each of her pokemon returned into their pokeball except for one. "Flaafy, it's really okay. We can work tomorrow." But every time May tried to return flaafy into it's pokeball, flaafy would find a way to avoid the beam of light or knock back the pokeball. May felt a bit guilty. "Aw, common." But flaafy stubbornly refused. _Well. Maybe this will help me get back into competing mode or at least get that nightmarish dream out of my system_. So with the moon still high in the sky, the two left the Pokemon Center and walked to the center's battle field.

May's next and hopefully final competition was being held in Slateport City, the city that had brought her back to the world of the coordinators. Since she had remade her start there, May wanted the Slateport City ribbon to be her final one, until the Grand Festival of course.

"Alright, flaafy. Let's start with thundershock." Visible jolts of electricity flowed through the pokemon's coat, causing the pokemon to illuminate. "Now!" With the command, flaafy let out waves of light, piercing through the dark. But before May could comment, she felt something hit her shoulder. Looking down, she saw a rock with a piece of paper attached.

**You will need more than a shock to win this competition.**

May looked around. Someone was watching her, but where? It couldn't have been Team Rocket. They were only interested in Ash and his Pikachu. Maybe it was one of her many fans. _Who could it be._ "Fweeee." Flaafy was staring at its trainer, wondering what was going on and waiting for a response.

"Oops sorry. You were great. I guess I'm a bit sleepy. Let's try it again." May had flaafy try various combinations they had used in the past in hope of developing a new combination. All of them were pretty and competition worthy, but May wanted to wow the audience and make a great final performance until the festival. She didn't want to repeat any of her combinations. So for the rest of the night, the anonymous message remained vividly in the back of May's mind as the two practiced.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, trainers and coordinators alike to Slateport City's pokemon contest! Today our fantastic coordinators will be competing for this lovely ribbon." The crowd cheered as Vivian, the hostess, continued to introduce the three judges.

Behind stage, May sat on one of the couches, watching the monitor with her glaceon sitting beside her. She had intended on using flaafy to compete, but the note caused her to doubt herself. It was as if the person who sent her that note knew more about her than she knew herself. Flaafy wasn't as experienced as her other pokemon; she knew that. She always questioned whether flaafy was ready. So this time, May took the safer route and chose to use her glaceon. She sent out her two pokemon. "Flaafy, I'm sorry. I want us to practice a bit more before we enter another competition." Flaafy was a bit disappointed and sullen. It had worked hard the past few days. Glaceon poked its trainer. As it stared at her trainer, it tried to tell her that flaafy should perform. Glaceon refused to move and even let out a small growl. May stared apprehensively at her pokemon. _Argh what to do?_

"May?" One of the managers called out.

"Here. Coming." May looked at both of her pokemon. With a confident nod, she returned both into their pokeballs and walked out of the room. She followed the manager through the bleak halls. As they drew closer to the stadium, the sound of the roaring fans resonated through the halls. And finally…

"Now the coordinator you have all been waiting for, the coordinator who has inspired many to follow her lead, and the coordinator who has taught everyone to follow his or her dreams, please welcome May to the stadium!" The fans were wildly cheering for the beloved coordinator. "Today May is competing for her fifth and final ribbon. Let's see what magnificent moves she has to show us!"

This wasn't new for May, but she felt her heart race, picking up speed to match the energy within the stadium. _Calm down, May. You can do this._ Taking one of the pokeballs from her side, she gently put it to her lips and whispered, "We can do this." In a louder voice, she called, "Flaafy, take the stage!" Emerging from the pokeball were pink hearts and bright stars which circled around the pokemon as it remained in the air before landing. "Okay, flaafy. Just as we did it two nights ago. Thundershock!"

Flaafy began to charge. The electricity was flowing through its coat, causing it to glow. However, flaafy continued for much longer than it did the other night. As flaafy collected more and more electricity in its fluffy coat, the white parts began to show the colors of the rainbow as its fur reflected the blinding white light. Flaafy was accumulating so much energy that blue jolts of electricity were randomly emitted due to its static ability. Between the blue jolts and the shimmering of flaafy's coat, flaafy was like a star. But this was just the start. "Now! Use thunderwave!" Thundershock was used as a tool to charge flaafy's thunderwave. Rather than the typical yellow bolts of electricity, flaafy sent out blue waves of light, completely enveloping the pink hearts that were still suspended in the air._ Beautiful. Time for our final move._ "Let's finish this off with thundershock." Flaafy promptly let out bolts of electricity in all directions, striking the hearts and causing them to burst. The stadium was shimmering as glitter-like sparkles flew around. That was it. The audience broke into applause, and coordinator and pokemon alike took a bow.

"Absolutely beautiful," commented Mr. Contesta.

"Remarkable," Sukizo said.

"What a beautiful and healthy looking pokemon." Nurse Joy stated.

"Thank you, flaafy." May called her pokemon back into its ball and walked backstage. As soon as she was in the waiting room, May sent out flaafy and gave it a huge hug. Funnily enough, May had completely forgotten about flaafy's charged coat so within seconds, May's hair was standing out in all directions, or at least more so than it usually did. May laughed. _I should fix this mess up_. Going to a nearby dresser, May was about to use one of the complementary combs until she saw a note addressed to her. _Fanmail?_ She was not expecting anything.

**Are you going to end with a punch?**

May frantically looked around the room. All of the coordinators were absorbed in their own activities. _Who could be sending these?_ She quickly combed her hair and began to scout for any suspicious figures.

"And the results are in." Vivian's face took up the entire screen. May quickly shoved the note into her pocket and continued to watch anxiously. "The following eight trainers will be moving on to the next round." The camera then moved, showing the screen above the arena, and surely enough, May was moving on. She let out a sigh and thanked flaafy again. Not wasting anytime, she began grooming her pokemon the entire time until it was time to go back on stage.

The next two battles came naturally for the experienced coordinator. In the first battle, May had the type advantage, facing her opponent's swablu. Using the combination almost identical to the one she had used during the preliminary round, May commanded control over the battle from the very beginning. By the halfway mark, May had barely lost any points while her opponent only had maybe one or two more attacks left. As for the second battle, May competed against a young girl, clearly a new coordinator, and her linoone. The battle was over shortly, for May's flaafy was able to overpower the linoone with ease. At the end of the battle, May rejoiced with her flaafy, but noticed her opponent looked down. Walking over, May put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You and your linoone did an amazing job. It's clear you have raised it well. Keep up the good work." May then took out her hand and smiles. The girl, flattered by the compliment given by such an accomplished coordinator, smiled back, and the two returned backstage together.

The room was becoming more comfortable. May slumped down in the couch and stretched. Flaafy was currently being checked and restored to its full health by Nurse Joy. Reaching behind to her back pocket, May pulled out both notes she was carrying. _Who is writing these? What does he or she mean by a punch? Argh. No. I shouldn't be thinking of this now. I have to stay calm. I'm so close._

"May, your flaafy is back in tip top shape." May rose to retrieve her pokemon and noticed a girl about her age taking back her pokemon as well.

"Hi. My name is May. It's nice to meet you. I'm guessing we are facing each other in the next round." May took out her hand.

The girl firmly shook May's hand and responded, "My name's Callen. Let the best coordinator win." The girl was definitely her age, had long black hair, and had fierce amber eyes. May liked the girl's energy.

"May, Callen. Are you girls ready?" asked the manager. He was answered with two nods. "Alright then. Both of you may proceed to the stadium." May drew in a quick breath of air. Butterflies were forming in her stomach. This was it. The stadium lights blinded the coordinator and the screaming fans rendered her deaf for the briefest moment.

"And now it is the time you all have been waiting for, ladies and gentlemen. Our two semi-finalists will now compete. Let's see what they have in store for us. Start the timer!" Vivan cried.

"Flaafy, take the stage!" The pink pokemon was more determined than ever.

"Breloom, let's show them who's the boss. Let's go!" Callen's pokemon had as much fighting spirit as her trainer.

May began speculating. Already she was at a type advantage. Not only that, May knew that flaafy was not fast enough or physically strong enough to face Callen's breloom in close combat. Callen noticed May's hesitation and took advantage of the time gained on her part. "Breloom, use leech seed." Before flaafy had time to dodge, the seeds had already latched onto its fur and began to sucking away energy from the pokemon. Flaafy faltered, trying to regain its ground. _Oh no._ _This scene is oddly familiar._

"Hang in there, flaafy. Use thundershock." The move really was a lifesaver that contest. Though it drained a lot of flaafy's energy, the pokemon was able to rid itself of the pesky seeds which were fried to a crisp. _Two can play it that way. _"Flaafy, use cotton spore." The spores, just as the seeds did, clung to breloom. "Thundershock breloom then charge!" May knew that the thundershock would not have much effect on the grass type, but she wanted to charge the spores. Meanwhile Flaafy was amassing electricty.

Callen knew she couldn't let flaafy collect energy. "Breloom, hurry! Intercept flaafy with headbutt." The pokemon charged at flaafy. Though it did some damage to flaafy, flaafy's static had paralyzed the pokemon.

May's mind raced. Though this was good, breloom was too close. The fighting type could easily launch an attack. "Flaafy, get away and then use cotton spore again. Aim upwards." By gaining enough distance, May ensured that flaafy would not get hit. "Now thundershock the spores!" Acting almost like a magnet, the spores created a path for the electrical current to run which drew it to breloom. The pokemon was directly hit and engulfed by the electricity, but to May's surprise, it was able to shake off the electricity, seemingly unharmed at all.

"Breloom, regain distance and used mach punch." Callen's breloom was too fast for flaafy, who withstood several punches.

Beads of sweat formed on May's forehead. What now? _The more time I waste thinking, the more damage flaafy will take_. Breloom was punching flaafy as if it was a punching bag. Callen sensed this fear and prepared for the final move. "Breloom, finish this up with sky uppercut!" The attack was successful, and flaafy was blasted away, eventually falling to the ground. May's points dropped significantly. It was a wonder how May had any more points left. One more attack on flaafy would be the end of the battle. Less than two minutes left. _Calm down._ Flaafy was struggling to get up as breloom approached. It was an even greater wonder how a single pokemon could withstand all of the consecutive attacks.

May wasn't going to let this be the end. With a surge of energy, she yelled, "Flaafy, you can do it! Let's show them how much we have grown!" Suddenly, flaafy began to glow, and May as well as the audience gasped. Flaafy was evolving. "Ferros." Flaafy was now ampharos, it's final evolution stage. The pokemon was standing proudly erect, its hands sending out electricity. _That is it!_ Callen, on the opposite side, was completely bewildered, and for the first time, May was able to use the time to strike.

"Ampharos, use flash." With a blinding light, ampharos stunned breloom briefly. "Get close to breloom and use thundershock." Like before, breloom took minimal damage and shook off the electricity. However, it seemed more fatigued. May smiled. "Now finish up with thunder punch." A critical hit, just as May predicted. Breloom flew all the way back and hit the wall. That was it. Three x's buzzes showed on the judges panel with accompanying. After confirmation that battle was over, Vivian began to speak or squeal even. "And there you have it folks. The winner of this contest is May from Petalburg City. May is now qualified to compete in the Grand Festival!" The crowd erupted in applause. Many of her fans were shouting and whistling. Meanwhile, May couldn't believe it. She had an ampharos! She ran up to her pokemon and gave it a huge hug. She, well they, did it!

As flowers were being flung down to the arena, one of the managers came out and whispered something in Vivan's ear. "Wait hold on folks! We seem to have a very famous guest who has asked to give May her final ribbon. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Drew!" May didn't know how the crowd could grow any louder. _Wait. Did she just say Drew?_ She quickly turned around, and there was the green haired coordinator. _Wow. It really was him. He looks…well he grew. _ Drew now was taller than Vivian and stared at May with a huge grin on his face. May stepped closer to receive the ribbon, which Drew was now holding. "We meet again." Between the rush of getting her fifth ribbon and her flaafy evolving, May couldn't help but violently blush. _Ah why is this happening? It's just the veggie head. He isn't anyone important. _With everyone watching, Drew pulled a rose from thin air and tucked it behind May's ears. The crowd grew wild with fangirls screaming. May could feel her temperature rising and heart racing. As Drew handed May the ribbon, he kept his hand on hers for longer than expected. He quickly brought them back as soon as he consciously realized what was going. Embarrassed himself, he looked down at the other coordinator. Bending down since he was much taller than May, he whispered, "I guess you did end with a punch, eh?" May's eyes widened. _So it was Drew. Why was he watching me all this time?_ But before she could respond, the green haired coordinator left the arena.

The contest was now over, so May ran to catch up with him. "Drew, why did you send me those notes? How did you find me?"

The green haired coordinator smirked. "I mean. You are really loud. It's hard not to hear you and your fits. Oh your stomach too." May whacked him. He was always childishly making fun of her, but in reality, Drew was always curious about his rival. He was happy the day he attended the Slateport City competition where May debuted coincidentally and followed her on the news ever since. "Well. You do have a lot of fans. Of course, not many as I do, but there are enough talking about you which drives me crazy. How annoying."

"Uhg you veggie head. Can't you be nice?"

"Fine. Your shorts seem a bit short now. I guess that's a new style." Drew grinned, deciding to voice his observations, or at least one of them. In his mind, May was more beautiful than he could last remember. She no longer had a child's body and her smile was just as bright as ever. He couldn't say that though.

May's cheeks grew hot again. _That jerk. That's all he says. Not "I missed you" or even "How have you been doing?" No. He decides to be like any boy and comment on my appearance._ "Well I'm fine, just to let you know."

Drew chuckled. "I never asked." May was furious. _Argh that person_. "Oh. If you wanted to know, I already have my five ribbons. Soledad has hers too. Not too sure about Harley, but knowing him, he's almost there." May was excited. She missed her friends, even creepy Harley. May wanted to talk more, but Drew suddenly dismissed her as usual,"So I guess I'll see you at the Grand Festival." May and Drew had just made it out of the stadium. Instead of facing her, Drew kept his back to the coordinator and said bye. He waved his hand behind him.

May didn't know what to believe. The day was just too hectic. Not wanting to think just then and there since she had too many thoughts racing in her head, she returned to the Pokemon Center, only to be approached by everyone in the room congratulating her and asking for her autograph. After giving Nurse Joy her pokemon, May quickly escaped and locked herself in her room. _Drew. _There was something about him. May just didn't know what. He always left her wondering. As May untied her bandana, she suddenly pricked herself. "What?" She had forgotten the rose that was behind her ear. Taking it off, May went to her top dresser, took out a box of valuables, and picked up the rose she saved from her first competition. The rose was interesting such that it never wilted. It was for that reason that May kept it. Holding one rose in each hand, May examined the two. They were exactly the same. _So Drew knew acknowledges me as a rival. Amazing. Now why…no. I was excited because flaafy evolved and now I'm moving on. That's right._

May laid the roses side by side on her dresser and opened her case. Five gleaming ribbons sat in their respective places. May was more than ready to participate in the Grand Festival, more than ready to meet Drew…maybe.

DONE. It feels great to have finished, even though it is currently 4 AM. I hope you enjoyed. Read and review! Oh and for those students in the U.S like myself, have a great first day back!


End file.
